


【索香】狐狸牛奶

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 我流ABO，“产后”涨奶梗，非孕期非发情期骨科医生藻 x 妇科医生厨
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. El primer día

孕后第一天，脑垂体分泌促乳素。血液中的促乳素促进乳腺组织分泌乳汁，并且储存起乳汁。  
当乳头收到刺激时，下丘脑分泌催产素。催产素进入血液循环，刺激乳腺组织。因此乳汁会被释放，从乳头流出。

……这些简单的生理知识他当然知道。毕竟他可是妇产科医生啊！医师休息间里，穿着白大褂的金发男人反锁了门。把修长的双腿蜷缩起来，苦闷地摸着长着胡茬的下巴。  
怎么办才好呢……

他的原生家族，文斯莫克家，都是一家子的变态科研狂人。在他小的时候用自己家的小孩做人体实验，虽然说他后来好歹是脱离了这个家族，但是却留下了一个后遗症。  
……荷尔蒙紊乱。小时候还不显，到后来成年觉醒成了Omega，他就被这种周期性荷尔蒙紊乱折磨到不行。甲状腺素分泌过多造成心率过快，体重减少，不耐热出汗手抖。皮质醇分泌过多导致血压升高，体重增加免疫力减少。据之前的验血报告，别的激素水平也会发生紊乱。不过只是短暂性的，过了几天又会恢复正常水平。  
说到激素，促乳素和催产素自然也在其中。每一次这两种激素产生紊乱，他的乳头就会又麻又涨，煎熬上一段时间。不过好处就是，乳汁分泌属于一种正反馈，也就是如果没人刺激，乳汁的分泌就会慢慢减少至没有。这也算是个安慰。

所以遇上这种时候，他一般都会放任它不管。  
只是这一次不行。荷尔蒙紊乱说大不大说小也不小，尤其他的职业是医生，平时上班累起来就让人心力交瘁了，要是这种荷尔蒙紊乱在工作中干扰其实还挺危险的。所以他找了好友乔巴，一个走科研方向的天才名医来帮他想办法治好它。  
前阵子乔巴发来信息说研究已经有了点眉目，但是如果可以寄给他各个体液的标本，会让方向更加明朗。

综上所述，这就是他现在在烦恼的事情 —— 取得乳汁。  
身为一个临床经验丰富的妇产科医生，他当然知道取得乳汁的方法。但是发生在别人身上以及要自己做是两件完全不同的事情。  
山治烦躁地在房间里踱步，期间啃了两根棒棒糖，喝了一大杯水，嚼了个口香糖 —— 在医院里他也不能抽烟，一个是禁止明火，另一个是他也不能让二手烟沾到身上并且带给他爱惜的Lady病人们。

他缓慢地扯开绿色的洗手衣衣领，手指一寸一寸地摸过微微鼓起的乳肉，点到乳头的位置。刚触碰到挺拔肿胀的乳头他就抖了一下，手指和乳首嫩肉摩擦的快感像是一股电流，传达到脊椎。  
“啊……” 他咬住了下唇，吞回了几欲脱口的呻吟。怎么会那么敏感，就算是之前发情期和那人做爱的时候，乳头也没敏感到这种地步啊……

他一只手捏着小试管，靠在墙上，抖着手用大拇指和食指夹着深红色的乳头。按在乳晕的手指下是细腻的嫩肉，他试着微用力，两指将乳肉往下按压并分开。然后他向中间使力，捏着乳头试图将乳汁挤出来。鼓胀的乳首在两指间瑟瑟发抖，乳头的小洞出现了一些潮湿的痕迹。  
“嗯……” 他感觉到某个部位逐渐坚硬苏醒，他小腹紧缩，挨着墙的背不断地弯着颤抖，狠狠地咬着唇不让呻吟泻出。他粗重地呼吸着，那只白皙却不柔弱的手反复揉捏挤压着通红的乳首，如此这般，连后方甬道都感觉到一股不该出现在非发情期的湿意。才看见乳孔中泌出了一小滴粘稠的黄色液体。

这叫初乳，通常只出现在产后一到三天。蕴含丰富的蛋白质和抗体，特别为新生儿的胃肠环境而产生的，非常容易消化。  
↑ 这种时候脑里居然还出现了这种生理知识，自己果然是一个合格的妇产科医生呐…… 山治带点无奈，自我安慰着。

好的，总算是搞出来了，那么再挤几滴，用试管装起来寄给乔巴就可以了。山治这样想着。  
不想，有人在外头敲起门来。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

门外：“山治医生，哲夫医生那个排期下午做剖腹产的病人，胎心音突然不是很好。马上要剖腹，准备工作已经做得差不多了，哲夫医生喊你过去帮忙。”  
“……” 门里的山治。  
他狠狠地用后脑勺撞了下墙，使自己清醒过来。回了一句“哦我马上来”，洗干净手拉开门，大步往手术室迈去。

平时在外界看来，手术室就是一个神秘而又令人畏惧的地方。  
只要病人被推进去了，那一扇大门外是家属焦急的等待，大门内则是不知结果的手术。  
事实上，无论哪个地方的手术室都是一样的。走廊上只有几辆急救推车，以防病人手术中出现什么状况的时候可以马上得到抢救。除此之外空无一物。擦洗得洁净无垢的走廊折射着明亮的白色日光灯，在此工作的医生，护士以及其他员工们匆匆走过，看见相识的只顾得上点个头当打招呼。走廊两旁是一个个的手术间。里面的医护人员们都在尽职尽责地干着本分工作，用着自己所学的知识来帮助病人。

山治跟路过的同窗特尔法加罗，也是心脏科翘楚的医师点点头打了个招呼。转了个角去洗手准备手术。他用清水洗干净手之后，挤了几泵的消毒洗手液，开始刷洗消毒。从指甲缝到手指根部再到手肘，每一寸部位都仔细地消毒到了。当这一行就是这样，光鲜外貌的皮下，是不错过每一个细节的坚持以及认真。  
洗手时产生的动作牵引着粗糙的洗手衣，医院中央空调产生的冷气见缝就钻，往洁净的洗手衣中漏入。  
“嘶——” 胸前一阵凉意，是刚刚挤出来的那滴乳汁，刚刚匆忙，只来得及洗了手，没来得及擦干净乳头上挂着的那滴乳汁。现在被洗手衣沾了去，在室温中蒸发着，微湿的衣物黏在肿翘的乳头上叫嚣着它的存在感。

“啧麻烦死了。” 山治暗骂一句，心想要赶紧把这该死的荷尔蒙失调给治好。不然别的不说，这副模样要是让那个人看见，估计会被往死里折磨。  
山治捏起放在洗手台顶上的无菌手巾，擦干净手上的水。双手举起竖放在胸前，以防刚刚洗干净的手被污染。  
他往手术室走去。路过的每一间手术室都有几个医生和护士在忙碌着，极大的无影灯在头顶上放着冷光，手术台上有的是争分夺秒的和死亡争锋，有的是不那么危险却也需要百分百专注的手术。

山治的目光穿过门上的玻璃窗，在一个手术台上停留了几秒。  
手术台上是一水儿的骨科器械：骨科手术的标配。  
放着各种刀，钳，拉钩，甚至还有电动骨锯和电动骨钻。不像一个传统印象中的手术，反倒像是工地的施工现场。  
一个穿着绿色手术衣的强壮男人站在主刀的位置上，专注地持着电动骨钻在什么地方打着洞。骨科是一门特殊的科，特殊就特殊在，每个医生都需要极其强悍的体力。正如主刀的男人一样，只有肌肉强壮的手臂才能举重若轻地操作着骨科的种种器械。  
即使是隔着覆盖身体的手术衣，山治仿佛都能穿过表面的衣服，看到衣服下的每一块结实的肌肉。看着主刀医生因手术，额头布满的细汗，山治吸了口空气，心里一动。后颈的腺体跳动了一下，仿佛闻到空气中有一股淡淡的酒味，还掺杂着一丝苍茫的铁锈味。

这是那个人信息素的味道。山治想。他心知这不是他真实闻到的，而是大脑因联想而勾起的回忆。毕竟现在不是发情期，两人也没有任何体液交换。  
“白痴绿藻头，那头绿发倒是和手术衣完美地融合在了一起啊。” 山治轻骂了一句，不再在那人身上停留，而是直接往他的目的地走去。  
进入手术室，哲夫正在穿手术衣，台上的孕妇也做好了麻醉，消毒完毕。  
山治举着双手，让一旁的巡回护士帮他把手术衣套上。他笑眯眯地对着年轻的小护士说了句“谢谢。” 

当他带好无菌手套站上手术台的一刻，他把所有的杂念都清空了，只专注在面前的病人身上。这是他应有的职业道德。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

手术完。母亲和宝宝都非常健康。之前是因为脐带绕颈，刚好压迫到了脐带的血液循环，宝宝体内供血不足出现缺氧的状况。还好胎心音一直在监护着，开腹及时。  
他让哲夫先下台去处理别的病人，他留下来数纱布器械，然后负责关腹。

做完手术之后，他干脆下去住院部，把他的病人又巡视了一次。他们都说，当哲夫退休时，被哲夫亲力亲为提拔出来的他会接下主任的职位。可是他只想要确保他的病人都好好的，毕竟每个Lady都是上天创作的瑰宝啊，他愿意尽他所能付出一切守护她们。

巡了一周，大家都没什么事，他回去医师休息间继续敲病历了。  
把手上的活大致做好，他看见外头没什么动静，估计没什么紧急情况出现了。  
他赶紧又拿出试管。这次也花了老大劲，他将自己两个嫣红的乳首搞到肿胀麻痒，坐在椅子上双脚并拢扭动，喘到快压抑不住呻吟，这才接了一小试管稠黄色的初乳。  
他把试管盖给盖好，挪动了下屁股。  
不在发情期，后穴本不该分泌出黏液的，但是可能是激素紊乱的影响，他穴口流出了一滩粘稠的清液，沾湿了内裤，黏在屁股上难受得很。

山治伸出舌头润了下被他咬出齿痕的唇，起身将试管装好保存。正在犹豫着要不要翻条一次性内裤出来换了 —— 身为一个经常值班的医生，洗漱的东西当然有准备好。  
……有人来了。

有人熟门熟路地朝这个值班室走来，粗鲁地扭了扭门柄： 锁了。  
门外的人“啧”了一声，非但没有识趣地走开，也不敲门也不继续动作，不知道在窸窸窣窣什么。

里头的山治惊了一惊，吓得汗毛直竖。  
是那个混账！  
山治条件反射看向存放试管的地方，很好，很安全。那个单细胞生物肯定不会去找的地方。  
想着，放在兜里的手机震动起来，他努力平复好心情，用着平常的语气接起了电话：“喂，怎么了。”  
“哦这不是在里面吗。” 对方嘟哝了句，挂了电话，在门外又开始粗鲁地拧起门柄。

真是服了他。山治翻了个白眼。走到门前，用力地踹了踹门以示报复，然后才打开门，一脸不爽地看着站在面前的男人。对方同样是穿着绿色短袖洗手衣，一头绿发凌乱地左摇右倒，一看就是刚下手术摘了手术帽的样子。  
“哟，今天没手术？” 骨科医生索隆擦过他的肩，往里走去。虽然身高差异不大，但是体格上索隆比山治壮多了。这样一个人一进去，本就窄小的值班室显得更加局促。  
索隆径直往山治的办公桌走去，拿起山治喝水的杯子，倒了一杯水，仰头全喝了。手术期间为防突然尿急，他们经常都会有意在术前减少喝水的数量。几个小时手术下来都会口渴到不行。男人吞咽时喉结上下滑动着，喝得太急还有几滴顺着嘴角滑落，沿着古铜色的肌肤没入衣领。山治在旁边看着，不禁觉得口干舌燥。

“嗯咳……我刚上了一台紧急剖腹产，我刚刚倒是在上面看到你了。” 山治清了清嗓子，“话说你在干嘛啊，干嘛用我的杯子，脏死了。” 他撇了撇嘴，嫌弃得很。  
“有什么所谓嘛，你连我那里都吃过了。” 索隆对山治气急败坏的反驳置之不理，又去倒了杯水。这次没那么急了，一只大手握着杯子慢慢地酌着：“嗯，刚刚那台是个老太太，在家里摔倒了股骨骨折送过来的。” 

“嗯？什么味道那么香？” 索隆突然抽了抽鼻子，困惑地四处张望着。  
“什……什么味道！！？” 山治在心里暗骂面前这家伙的敏锐，心想这家伙难道是狗吗。又觉得，不会那么巧吧。  
“嗯，好像是……” 索隆循着味道，来到了山治跟前，目光炯炯地盯着他。

“什……什么。” 山治往后退了半步，缩了缩背，心想该不会真的让这家伙发现吧……   
“嗯……” 索隆困惑地牵起山治的手，低下头嗅了下，“好像是你的手，怎么那么香。” 索隆将脸埋在山治的手中，深深地吸了口气。在医院工作的人，天天被肥皂消毒液磨蚀，手都不会好到哪里去。山治算是将手部护理得比较好的人了，不是那种不思劳作的细腻嫩滑，而是指甲仔细修整，没有干裂，带着薄茧的一双骨骼分明的男人的手。当他握着手术刀的时候，就让人坚信他会带来奇迹。当然，当他握着菜刀的时候也很诱人就是了……

索隆的脸在山治双手处蹭了蹭，鼻尖抵着掌心，越闻就越觉得，好香啊……  
“喂圈圈眉，你是擦了什么东西吗，怎么手那么香。”  
“怎么可能，是你想多了。” 山治心虚…… “喂你怎么那么闲在这里晃悠，你的病人呢？”  
“真的没有吗？真的很香。” 索隆伸出舌尖，舔了舔香味最浓郁的那根食指，在嘴里砸吧了几下，还是觉得有股香味。他索性将整根食指吮入口中舔舐着，将一整根手指都舔得湿漉漉的。

“我早上巡过房了，病人状况都很好，今天应该会很闲。” 嘴巴在忙，于是索隆的话说得含糊不清。  
可是山治还是听清 ，这句话听得他眼皮一跳。刚要伸手敲敲木桌子，就听见头顶上的广播：“请急救组到七楼735A房，请急救组到七楼735A房。” 

七楼是骨科所属，也是索隆负责的楼层。一般而言，和其他科对比，骨科的病人都相对稳定，很少会出现急救的情况。但是医学这玩意儿奇就奇在，一切都不可预测。

看着急匆匆地赶往七楼骨科的索隆，半空中的值班之神轻蔑地笑了笑。愚蠢的人类啊，你不知道在值班的时候，“闲”字是大大的禁忌吗？


	2. De La Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要不要来尝一尝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的医院并不完全是以国内医院为蓝本的，如果有违和请大家多多担待。

平时大众看的医疗剧里，当遇上紧急情况时，病房里的医务人员都是风驰电掣干净利落的。  
实际上，每一次呼叫紧急情况时，各个部门都会派人来的。到处都是人挤人。尤其是抢救的时候，医生，护士，来抽血的，药房派来的，呼吸治疗师，还有附近围观的。乍眼看上去，每个人都像无头苍蝇一样乱转着，但是在这种诡异的混乱中每个人都能保持着异常的协调。这场景每一次看见都让索隆觉得特别神奇。

这次因为只是紧急状况，不是呼叫急救，房间里的人没那么多，只有ICU上来的护士以及管床护士在病人床边面色严肃地交谈着。  
索隆进门之后很快就知道了缘由。该病人情况稳定，本该在今天出院，只需要一两星期后随访就可。管床护士正在床边办理着出院手续，就差签了名就能走了。结果就这样眼看着病人喝水喝到一半突然呛到，说话模糊意识不清，一边手脚软弱无力。这护士也是个机警的，马上呼叫紧急情况。

很快病人就被来会诊的神经科医生送下去做CT了，要是确诊中风的话下一步就要交接给神经科了。  
目送着下去做CT的病人，给家属交代好病情。索隆看了看还一脸心有余悸的护士，也是刚刚机警发现病情变化的那位。他赞赏地拍了拍护士莉莉丝的肩膀说：“干得不错嘛。”

骨科医生嘛，力气本来就不小。平时只在对待病人的时候会细致点，平时还是那个咋呼的男人。没轻没重地拍了一下小护士的肩膀，小护士差点没被推着摔出几步。  
“啊对了，”说着他目光落在了小护士额头，“你额头痘痘也太厉害了吧，来我给你开张暗疮膏的处方。”

说罢就去口袋里摸，摸出来皱巴巴的处方单，没摸出来笔。索隆挠了挠头问小护士，“诶我笔去哪了。喂，你还有笔吗？”  
病人是送下去了，可是要做的活还多着呢，小护士哪有空理他。也没打算要那个傻逼处方，扔给他几支笔，小护士急步回到了工作岗位。  
回到自己科室的索隆也没好过，接下来半天都忙到像陀螺似的停不下来。  
所以说“很闲”这个词在医院被列为禁忌，不是没有道理的啊索隆君。

忙碌中，他又遇见了山治一次。  
他匆匆忙忙地路过升降梯，正好电梯门开了，不少来探视的人面色焦急，脚步匆忙地出来了。从过路人的身影中可以看到山治倚在电梯壁前，低着头看着地板不知道在想什么。穿着白大褂，一手潇洒地插着兜，另一只手放松垂在身侧，捏着一支圆珠笔，不断地摁压着笔后端的弹簧钮。

索隆瞅一眼就知道山治犯烟瘾心里没着没落的，正觉得好笑。却有点想念那人发情期的味道。  
不上班的时候，山治烟抽得挺狠的，整天身上像是被烟熏过似的。那烟味说不上好闻，不过时间久了索隆也习惯了。  
发情期时的信息素才是醉人的。不仅是辛辣的烟味，还有一股潮湿的海盐味。非发情期时，只有咬住了腺体才会释放出来的信息素，且只有绑定了的索隆才闻得到的。在床上被操得受不了时那股味道会浓烈地散发出来：嘴上说着不要，实际上那味道浓郁得像是能滴出水一样环绕在身边。像山治那修长的腿一样，紧紧地缠着他不放。

索隆动了动鼻子，也是有点想念那股味道了。  
突然山治抬头看了他一样，手上玩着笔的动作停了。戴着蓝色口罩的高瘦男人笑了。平时圆圆的眼睛眯起一个好看的弧线，蓝色的眸里尽是清澈。即使小时的他未被这世界爱着，现在的他却爱着这个世界。这个每一天都迎接着新生命到来的男人，眼里清澈一如初见，此时的眼中装着的全是站在电梯走道那个风尘仆仆，穿着白大褂的绿发男人。

电梯门缓缓关闭，就在电梯门关上的前一秒，门内的金发男子抬起两指，点了点隔着蓝色口罩的唇，潇洒地扔了个飞吻给索隆。  
山治举着两个手指挥了挥。电梯门彻底关闭，指示灯往下走。

“……” 站在走道的索隆抿了下唇，又不自觉地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。竟是有点迫不及待想闻到那股辛辣又醉人的烟味了。

总算把手上的事情告一段落，交班给了下一个值班的医生。  
索隆回到值班室，从兜里陆陆续续掏出来三四支笔，都是用完就顺手揣怀里的。这就是医院里的夺笔战争啊，要么手上空无一笔，要么就像身上带了磁石一样，将方圆四里的笔都纳入怀中。

换好衣服之后索隆去山治办公室找人，没看到人，果然是先回去了。毕竟他们的工作时间都极不稳定，尤其是遇到突发状况时，上个通宵都不为过。所以他们也早就习惯了不等彼此下班了。索隆站在山治值班室门口吸了吸鼻子，奇怪，总觉得还是闻得到那股若有似无的香味。

是什么呢…… 索隆挠了挠头发。

回到家的时候，天色已经很暗了。  
索隆打开家门，就看见换上家居服的金发男子坐在电视机前。山治面条泪状咬着怀中的方枕自言自语道：“○夏酱好可爱呜呜呜！！我永远喜欢摇曳○○！！”  
索隆：“……”

他看了一眼电视机里面全是女孩子的动画，皱了皱眉：“怎么还是这一部，看来看去不腻吗？明明是医生……”  
山治发现他回来，瞬间变脸。本来看着电视里可爱女孩子时呈桃心状的眼睛，马上改成对雄性生物的蔑视。  
“才不是一部！都出到第三部了好吗！而且啊，医生怎么了，这才是猛男该看的番啊。哦对了，饭做好了，在锅里盖着，你洗完澡去吃吧。” 云淡风轻说完，转头一看电视，又继续咬着方枕哭嚎：“阿○林酱真的太可爱了呜呜呜呜”

索隆都懒得理他，抱了衣服就去洗澡。  
泡完澡出来，山治还是一副沉迷的样子在抱着电视看。索隆一边拿毛巾擦着湿润的头发，一边疑惑地发问：“喂，圈圈眉，你觉不觉得这屋子里面有股香味？” 

山治这边瞬间被惊出一身冷汗。

我操。山治在心里骂了一句。他就知道，这个男人根本就是个长了个狗鼻子的野兽。话说有味道吗…… 山治做贼心虚，拉开家居服的领口悄悄闻了下。没有啊，没有吧……  
“你看，好像是有。” 一个冒着湿气的身躯贴上了山治，索隆从身后环着腰，将山治圈在怀里。埋在后颈的腺体处，使劲地嗅着：“话说你该不会是发情了吧，但是味道又不像啊。”   
索隆咬着腺体的位置，用尖尖的牙齿细细研磨着，属于强壮Alpha的信息素顺着唾液渗入腺体。一股潮湿的海盐味猛地爆炸出来，和他充满侵略性的铁锈味难舍难分地交缠在一起。辛辣的烟味和香醇的酒味也融合得没有半点违和。金发Omega猝不及防，被属于Alpha的信息素融入血液内，输往四肢百骸。一时之间竟是觉得有点醉醺醺。

被Alpha的信息素包围就会本能地觉得安全，这是写进了基因里的天性。这和Omega的性格无关，即使是性格强势的山治也会觉得安心。山治舒张了四肢，放松地靠在强壮男人的身上，嘴上却骂道：“老子发情期还没到。滚。”  
山治面对着男人的嘴臭，索隆是早已适应了。索隆习惯性无视，鼻子摩挲着后颈腺体，将自家Omega的味道再一次刻入骨肉。扣在山治腰上的大手却开始暧昧地隔着衣服，沿着腹部肌肉的弧线划拉着。

索隆：“噢。” 是不是发情期，也不影响做爱吧。摸着自家伴侣美好的肉体，索隆越摸越觉不满足，正要从衣服下探进去，直接触摸那细腻的皮肤。  
这可把山治吓了一跳，他极力避了一天，可不就是为了躲避被眼前的男人发现胸前的秘密。要是被发现，还不知道要出什么丑，所以只要熬过这两天就好了。山治伸手，摸索到温暖粗糙的手，干脆十指紧扣着握在腹部。

山治：“……绿藻头快去吃饭。” 

手被握着不肯放，难得的温情（？）却激起了索隆的欲望。索隆含住山治浑圆的耳珠，用灵活的舌头舔着，含含糊糊地说：“我不急，我比较想先吃你。” 山治的臀部也被一个触感坚硬而不失柔软的粗大抵住。  
神特么先吃你，山治回头想骂，结果被索隆逮到，嘴直接被堵住了。几天没做，他的舌头被饥渴的野兽吮得发麻。Alpha的信息素盈满了唇齿之间，每一次呼吸仿佛都要吸入到血肉里。山治被吻得七荤八素的，一时不察竟松了手。  
眼看着男人的手又要习惯性地往乳头方向去挑起情欲，山治突然警醒，按着索隆的手一时不知道说什么好。  
“嗯？怎么了……” 索隆吮着他被吻得微肿的唇发问。

“……” 山治自暴自弃地闭了闭眼睛，干脆将索隆的手引到下身穴口：“绿藻头，帮我准备好。”

“哦，很难得啊。色情医生。” 索隆倒也不客气，直接就扒下恋人的裤子，用指尖轻触着那湿润的入口。即使不在发情期，被绑定的Alpha信息素一刺激，食髓知味的Omega身体就会自动自觉地分泌出润滑用的清液。  
在这个时刻，被叫医生反而有种耻辱般的快感。  
山治骂道：“你闭嘴……啊……” 索隆粗长的手指顺着黏腻清液，很轻易地就插进去了。两根手指将敏感挤压着的肠肉分开，进出间还不忘照顾那个微微隆起的前列腺。只需要轻轻地擦过，就足以让怀里的男人面色潮红，双腿颤抖着，下身的阴茎直挺着不断流水。

“这就那么爽了吗医生。” 索隆再探了一只手指，三指大开大合地进出着，带出的汁液都流到沙发上。索隆轻轻地用手弹了下山治弧度完美，勃起得快贴到腹部的阴茎。山治的阴茎也不小，在Omega里算是大的了，甚至可以媲美一些比较小的Alpha. 被男人这样轻轻地弹了下头部，山治呜咽了一声，阴茎可怜地弹动了几下，从马眼流出的黏液流到黄色的阴毛上，湿漉漉地增添了几分淫靡气氛。  
索隆说：“我还没摸你的生殖腔口呢，可惜我手指不够长。” 每一次非发情期，即使进不去生殖腔，可是仅仅是在腔口摩挲带来的快感，就足以让他的Omega射了一次又一次。

“我要进去了啊，让我亲亲你。” 索隆说着，就要掀起衣服，低下头吸吮山治的乳头。  
马上知道恋人想干的事情，山治咬了咬牙，干脆破罐子破摔了。  
他再一次阻止了他的Alpha.

山治推着索隆的脸，小小声说：“绿藻，我想你从后面干进来……”

“啊啊……” 山治话音未落，就禁不住弓起腰，抬着头呻吟着，口水滑落嘴角。  
被如此直白地邀请，索隆几乎是一瞬间失去了理智，提枪就上。硬得发疼的粗大阴茎毫不留情地穿透了Omega的下身。 “啊……呜……太大了……” 索隆顺应他的愿望，成年男人的全部重量都压在他的身上，只有紧贴着的下身在律动抽插着。  
“呜……不要……不要……” 山治被压在身下，只觉得全身的触觉都集中在了肠道。Omega的身体本就敏感得过分，碰一下就流水，插一会就会高潮。男人更是将他滚圆的头部抵在了生殖腔口，贴紧了不断地摩擦着。  
“啊……太……我不……” 山治不断地发出充满情欲声的低哑叫声，嘴里的唾液含不住，只能往下流。滴到沙发上，滴出几点水迹。生殖腔是Omega最敏感的地方，比肠道还要敏感多倍。之前发情期的时候被干进生殖腔，每一次他都以为他要承载不住快感而死亡了。现在被抵着腔口刺激，灭顶的快感也足以让他呢喃着射出一道又一道的白浊。他体内的信息素更是不要钱似的爆发，浓郁得让索隆以为被海水包裹住一样。

更要命的是，他现在是俯卧在沙发上。自己的体重加上索隆的体重，全压在肿大敏感，经不起触碰的乳头上。之前取初乳时，被揉捏得红肿的坚硬乳头陷入乳晕，他只觉得随着男人的每一次抽插，他的身体都会被力道牵动，肿胀的乳头压在沙发上，变相被刺激着。山治只觉得随着情欲的攀升，胸前两点的地方也越来越湿润。  
“我不行了……索隆……呜……” 山治被压着操到连续射了几次，精液都从白浊变得稀薄。先前后穴分泌出来的清液也被活塞运动拍打成白沫沾在两人交接之处，白皙的皮肤和古铜色的皮肤形成鲜明对比。山治嘴上说是不行，嫣红的后穴却把青筋虬结的阴茎嘬得紧紧的，即使因为高潮而不断痉挛也不肯松开。

被自家Omega如此浓郁的信息素包围着，下身还被湿润的肠道吮吸着，索隆被嘬得头皮发麻，将储存几天的精液射给了山治。就算不在发情期，Alpha射精时也还是会成结。这是为了预防猎物在授精的过程中逃跑，因此每一次都苦了Omega. 山治脚趾头蜷缩，跑也跑不掉，躲也躲不过，只好翻着白眼，呜咽着接受了来自自家Alpha长达十来分钟的漫长射精。  
最后骇人的阴茎结节消下去了，索隆拔出来时，堵不住的白浊精液就像是开了香槟一样，从后穴流出来了。山治被操得意识不清，只有下身还在偶尔抽搐一下。

索隆将山治翻过来，出乎他意料，索隆竟然看见山治胸前的两片湿润。  
他好奇地掀开衣服，只看见两颗红肿勃发的乳头，上面还沾着湿润的稠黄色乳液。  
索隆：“你怀孕了？？”  
山治眼里的春情还没逝去，刚刚激烈的情事让他的脑子里像是浆糊一样，他迷迷糊糊的伸出手挽住索隆的脖子，稍微使劲：

“你要不要来尝尝。”


End file.
